Graduation Party
by Kumori sensei
Summary: It was there graduation party and Sasuke wasn't enjoying himself. So, obviously, Naruto had to do something about it. NaruSasu. I do not own Naruto.


Graduation Party

The clothes felt a little too constrictive as I moved around on the dance floor with my friends. It was our high school graduation party so I bothered to put on something nice. Well, there's also the fact it was mandatory. No way was I getting in here in my jeans. So I had on a nice pair of black slacks and baby blue button up shirt. No tie or bow though. A bow didn't really work with my shirt and I didn't own any in the first place. The tie though I just couldn't seem to get to work so I gave up on it. It was too hot for a jacket, which was convenient since, again, the shirt wouldn't work with one.

All the girls were in pretty dresses and the guys were dressed up in black and white, blue or red. The occasional grey too. Most of which with a tie or bow. Though most of them had gotten rid of their jacket at this point. One guy in particular hadn't. Said guy was putting me in a bad mood. Not that it was his fault. It was just that he was my boyfriend and he wasn't enjoying himself at all here. Geez, it was our graduation! He should try a little harder to enjoy the celebration party!

Either way, I couldn't leave him alone in the corner of the room anymore. I tried to get him to come on the floor with us a few times but he firmly refused every time. His brooding face staring off uninterestedly in a random direction was too much to look at. It had only been an hour and I was already thinking of leaving so he'd stop making that face. This just wasn't any fun for me with him like that. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't enjoy this though. Unless he wasn't willing to even try, which was a real possibility with him. So frustrating!

So I broke away from my friends, pointing over at that miserable guy when they gave me confused looks. They all understood with that. They waved me off and I pushed through the crowd to reach him. Onyx eyes trained onto me as I got close. He immediately frowned. Probably thought I was gonna return to pester him to come dance with me again. Well, I was but not like the previous times. Before I was trying to get him to come have fun with me and the guys. Now I just wanted at least one dance with him. Then we could leave if he wanted. Guess I really shouldn't have dragged him along with me. I just didn't want to celebrate without him.

"Sasuke!" I called cheerfully as he stared at me and spread my arms to indicate I wanted a hug.

The raven eyed me suspiciously for a moment before leaning away from the wall. Oh! So I actually got one? He could be pretty stingy when it came to public affection so I never knew how it would go. Given that he was likely thinking I might try to shuffle us toward the dance floor with the hug it was a real surprise he was going for it. My boyfriend probably went along with it since he knew he'd get away before I'd be able to get anywhere.

Regardless, I quickly hurried to his side before he changed his mind and buried my face in his neck as I squeezed my arms around him. His arms lightly circled my shoulders and I hummed happily when one of his hands trailed into my hair. I was really fortunate for him to be like this with other people around. Those pale fingers massaged my scalp. It made the idea of moving anywhere really unpleasant. I nuzzled his neck to show my appreciation. He gave a low chuckle that I was so lucky to pick up in all this noise from his mouth being next to my ear.

This was really weird though. Sasuke was being way too affectionate. He had to be in a really good mood to get like this in public. It was weird. There was no way I was wrong. He definitely didn't want to be here and he wasn't in that great of a mood a couple minutes ago. So why was he like this? While wondering what caused his sudden desire to keep me close, I kissed his neck lovingly. His hand paused for a second before continuing. I grinned to myself while tightening my arms around him. It made him embarrassed when we were in public but he really liked it when I kissed him on the neck.

Well, he always liked it when I was affectionate with him but kissing him on the neck seemed to do something to him. My raven had trouble looking at me afterwards as his eyes would flit about the room. He'd grab my hand or press into me more when I hugged him. He got really red faced when I'd kiss all over his face though. It was so cute. Sasuke liked to cuddle after I did stuff like that. It was great!

Anyway, I should see if something was up. So I forced myself to pull my head back and placed my lips near his ear so he'd be able to hear me.

"Hey, is something up?" I asked. "You're never this affectionate in public unless you're in a really good mood."

"Maybe I am then." Sasuke said.

I leaned back to give him a "bull shit" look. Onyx eyes blinked at me before looking away. To my surprise, his face got a little red too. What was up with that?

"Come on. Tell me." I urged him and kissed around his ear.

His fingers twitched from that and suddenly I was spun around, my back lightly hitting the wall. I must have embarrassed him and he wanted to make sure no one would see his reaction. It made him really tense when that happened if we weren't alone so I wanted to calm him down. My normal approach to doing so would be to rub his back and murmur sweetly to him. That wouldn't work out here though. So instead I rested my head against the wall and let him hide his face in my shoulder. I squeezed his sides and kissed his head as I waited for him to tell me what was going on.

"I just haven't seen much of you today..." Sasuke muttered. "And... You're going to that after party with your friends, aren't you?"

"Ah, so you missed me?" I asked, grinning giddily at the words.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he pressed his face into me more.

My precious boyfriend was pretty embarrassed about that, huh? Well, he shouldn't be. Those words were like music to my ears.

"That makes me really happy, you know." I said. "And I missed you too. I wanted us to come and have fun here. Together. It clearly didn't work out that way though."

"...I just want to be with you though." Sasuke admitted quietly.

Oh, I practically melted into a puddle from that! That made me stupidly happy.

"Well, lucky you! I came to con you out of a dance before going home." I said.

"What?" Sasuke looked up at me in confusion.

Couldn't blame him for that. I'd been looking forward to this for over a month now. There was no way I would normally leave after an hour. Besides, he definitely wasn't thinking I planned to get out of here any time soon if he thought I was going to the after party with the guys. Which I was going to do originally. I told him as much but gave up on dragging him along since he agreed to come to this. On top of which, I knew he would come anyway if he was up for it. Either way, I couldn't go to that and leave this miserable guy behind. My raven was right about us not seeing much of each other too so I didn't particularly want to be anywhere without him anyway. Especially when I hadn't seen much of him here either.

"I didn't think you'd hate it so much." I smiled. "I don't want to keep you here when you aren't having any fun."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave with me." Sasuke protested. "You were excited about this and it's only been an hour. What about that after party with your friends?"

"Forget that. I'd rather be with you." I said. "So just give me one dance and we can get out of here."

He looked like he was going to protest some more. Which was sweet since he obviously would rather I did leave with him. So I promptly kissed him to prevent any words from leaving his mouth. He didn't look to have any motivation to argue with me afterwards.

"So can I have that dance?" I asked.

Onyx orbs locked on my blues before he gave a small nod. I grinned excitedly at him and dragged him closer to the floor. Once we had enough room to move around comfortably, I asked if he wanted to lead. It made him more comfortable when he was in control of things out in public so I figured that was how he wanted it. I got another nod so I was clearly right. So I rested my arms on his shoulders and played with his hair. His cheeks were a little red and he seemed a little uncomfortable as he placed his hands on my hips.

It was about what I expected from him. As much as I wanted to touch him all the time, it was admittedly cute how he couldn't handle it out in the world. I pressed our foreheads together and let him guide me around. However, he was gonna be tense the entire song if I didn't do something. It would be best if he'd relax and enjoy it.

"Oi, ignore them. This is for us." I smiled softly at him.

"No, it's for you." Sasuke retorted quickly.

I let out a light huff and drew my head back. It wasn't like I didn't plan to drop my forehead back on his, but he immediately gripped my sides like I was gonna pull away from him. So I immediately brought my gaze back to him and saw his mouth tightened into a line. This guy... Just that small action was causing him this much stress? Geez, idiot, I'd feel bad if you made a face like that. Looking at him adoringly, I pressed our foreheads back together.

"Fine, whatever. It's for me." I conceded lightly. "So since it's like that, all you should be focused on is me. Not them. They don't matter. They're not here. With us."

Sasuke stared silently at me but it seemed to do the trick. The tension poured out of him slowly and the crowd didn't seem to matter to him anymore. It surprised me when he took my hands from his neck and placed them on his hips. A small smile graced his lips as he moved his arms around my neck and hid his face where I couldn't see it. It felt like he'd just dangled a prize in front of my eyes and took it away once I reached for it. I startled back into reality when he murmured for me to move.

As I realized we were standing there motionless, I took over and swayed us in slow circles on the spot. He laid his head on my shoulder when I moved my arms around his waist. Why was something so simple sending my heart to the heavens? It was pounding like crazy in my chest from that damn smile and how he passed me the reins. I pressed my nose into his hair and closed my eyes. The music might as well have been off since I didn't notice when the song ended and the next one began.

All I did was sway us around until Sasuke stopped me, saying it had already been three songs down. That had surprised me even though I hadn't been paying attention to the music. I scratched my cheek sheepishly and apologized. My boyfriend only snorted and rolled his eyes at me since he would have stopped us earlier if he had minded. It made me really happy to see that smile on his face again a moment later. His thumbs caressed my cheeks and I dropped my forehead to his again. Then my raven surprised me again by leaning in and kissing me. I eagerly kissed back as I squeezed him against me.

"Hurry and say bye to your friends so we can go." Sasuke said as he pulled away.

I pouted at the idea of having to leave his side for even a second but nodded and ran off. Not bothering to say bye to everyone, I just grabbed the first one I could find and told him I was leaving. That was a bad decision since it was Kiba, who immediately asked why and about the after party. Then he got upset about me not going anymore since I was his drinking buddy. Not having the patience to listen to him, I ran off without listening to his complaints. Sasuke was waiting for me where he'd spent all of tonight and we headed out once I reached him.

We went to my place since my parents weren't home and we wouldn't have to worry about disturbing anybody. When I asked him if we could dance more when we got there he gave me the go ahead so I was looking forward to it. My raven initiated the hand holding for once as we headed for his car. He'd insisted on driving since he didn't have any confidence in me not drinking any of the alcohol that one of the guys was sure to smuggle in. Which was understandable but I couldn't make sure he enjoyed himself if I drank so I definitely wouldn't touch any until the after party.

Once we were home I took out my parents' vinyl player and put on one of the records. Sasuke looked amused at how old school I was being about the music. It was good for slow dancing and I actually liked my mom and dad's taste in music. So I stuck my tongue out at him as I finished setting everything up and hurried over to his side. My raven's eyes still shone with some laughter but I ignored it and pulled him to me. He let me lead again as he sank into me.

More active dancing was clearly out of the question if he was pressing into me like this so no fun twirls and dips. None of that goodness, just slow swaying about the room. That was fine too. I was happy with just that if I got to keep him close like this. Sasuke chuckled at me when I didn't stop even when the record finished playing. Whatever. I wouldn't stop even if he laughed at me. Not that he seemed to care anyway.

Although he did bring us to a stop when there was no signs of us stopping a couple minutes later. Since his idea of stopping me was kissing me I really didn't have any complaints. Seeing how compliant his kisses made me, he smirked cockily at me. It made me want to wipe that smug look off his face and I frowned. Before I could get too riled up he kissed me again, abruptly forcing my brain to switch gears. Kisses were way more important than my ego.

"Come on, we can't dance all night." Sasuke argued.

"I beg to differ." I retorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and made a show of putting more distance between us. I made a noise of discontent and dragged me back over to me. That goddamn stupid smirk of us told me he was enjoying my possessiveness. It was either a frown or smirk with him. Really. Why couldn't he smile more? I wanted more of those unreasonably rare smiles of his. It was so disappointing. And mildly frustrating. A bit more than mildly. Although, admittedly, his smirks could be sexy sometimes. Not right now though. Right now it was just annoying.

My boyfriend was too fucking perceptive and knew me way too well, so he knew what kind of affect he was currently having. So he moved his head out of view as a counter-measure. His body pressed into me more and his breath ghosted over my neck. Sasuke had enough skill to keep a neutral face if he wanted to but this was more effective and he knew it. Ugh. I hated how weak to him I was. This was so stupid. Why was his closeness making me so docile?

Then he was murmuring in my ear and all resistance in me was shot to hell. He was saying we should watch a movie and we could situate ourselves however I wanted on the couch. Which meant I could still keep him as close as I liked. I licked my lips as I thought of having him in my lap. For some reason, he was pretty resistant to that. It didn't quite seem like he didn't like it as much as it made him self-conscious so it didn't happen too often. It was a small thing, but I really enjoyed it. So the promise of that was really tempting.

Really though, as if I'd have to power to tell him no either way. This guy knew exactly how to get what he wanted out of me. I knew he would never take advantage of it—well, maybe sometimes but I would too so what could I do? So in the end, I easily gave into him and agreed to watch whatever it was he was currently in the mood for. Probably something that would bore me to tears. Right now, that was fine. Cuddling with him was number one on my agenda so that wasn't a big deal.

Just to be safe though, I ran upstairs to grab a game. That way if I started feeling restless I'd have something to do. Sasuke was crouching in front of my TV setting everything up when I came back down. While he did that I put away the vinyls and all that. Then I quickly grabbed some snacks. Vegetables for Sasuke since he loved those atrocious things and chips for me. Which I probably wouldn't touch since I wasn't particularly hungry but I tended to get the munchies whenever someone else was eating so that would probably change.

My raven was standing before the TV waiting for the title screen to come up. Huh... Weird that he didn't sit down. Onyx orbs locked on me as I re-entered the living room. His lips stretched into a knowing smirk and he turned to face me. Oh. So he knew what I wanted. That made sense. He was the type who would piece that together easily enough. I scratched my cheek, feeling a little embarrassed about being so obvious, but smiled and spread my arms to him once I was seated on the sofa.

Ah. There's that slight tension that always appeared. He still looked amused and complied without any reluctance though. While I definitely wanted to keep him like this, there was a part of me that felt bad when he couldn't quite relax like this. It was like an itch at the back of my mind that wouldn't go away no matter how much I scratched at it. Such an annoying sensation.

"Sasuke." I said to get his attention.

"Hm?" He didn't bother looking at me and only hit the play button.

"We don't have to sit like this if you don't want to." I said.

Those endless depths finally turned to meet me when I said that. It was silent for a while as he stared at me. Then he sighed softly as he turned his body to face me, the beginning of some horror flick being ignored—I was _definitely_ going to need that game. His hands came up and cupped my cheeks, his thumbs caressing and I melted into the sensation. His face showed the faintest hints of a smile that wasn't there as he looked at me and then he gently kissed me.

Obviously I returned the kiss. My fingers caressed his sides as I leaned towards him. They slid around to his back, slowly travelling upward. As my pointer grazed the fringe of his hair he pulled away. My hands naturally dropped to somewhere around the middle of his back and a moment later he turned back around without saying a word. His back pressed firmly into my chest and for once he was actually completely relaxed against me. I didn't really get what just happened but as long as Sasuke was happy that was great.

A grin slowly took over my face and I hugged his waist as I buried my nose in his neck. My eyes closed as I inhaled his scent and enjoyed having him like this. My serene mood was ruined in a instant from the shrill scream coming from the TV. My body jerked in surprise and my heart quickly picked up its pace when I remembered just what exactly my raven had playing. Quickly snatching my game and putting my earbuds in, I drowned myself in its story for the remainder of the movie. I didn't miss how this asshole's shoulders lightly shook as he laughed at me.

Next thing I knew he was shifting around in my lap. That told me the movie was done. At the very least, he must have paused. So I tentatively looked up to see the credit screen scrolling along and let out a breath of relief. As I pulled the buds out and put my game aside, I saw my raven smirking at me. No doubt laughing at my response to the horror movie. I have such a jerk for a boyfriend. There must be something wrong with me. Sasuke grabbed the controller for the TV and switched it off. Then his fingers were playing with the collar of my shirt.

Um... What? That small smirk stayed in place as his fingers moved into my hair. Man, was he for real right now?

"What the hell? How'd you get turned on watching a horror movie?" I asked.

My raven simply shrugged at me and resituated himself so his legs were on either side of me. Forget me, there was something _seriously_ wrong with him. What the hell was going on in that head of his? Maybe I shouldn't complain but really? This was just crazy!

I kept my blues trained on him as his fingers trailed along my chest. Fuck, this was for real. Then something seemed to occur to him and his actions paused. His gaze suddenly carried a seriousness in them that wasn't there before. Um...?

"Where are your parents anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Oh. Haha. He was worried about them walking in on us.

"They went out for the night." I explained. "They shouldn't be back until tomorrow."

" _Shouldn't_ be?" Sasuke frowned.

"Hey! You know how my parents are." I protested. "Very spontaneous. Their plans could change at the flip of a dime. Maybe they won't like the hotel or the prices and decide to come home tonight instead. I can't make any promises with them."

Sasuke made an unsatisfied sound but knew I was right. It wouldn't be the first time we were supposed to have the house to ourselves but then they reappeared earlier than expected. At least we'd never been walked in on before. His eyes dropped to my chest and his hands returned to fiddling with my shirt as he considered what he wanted to do. He shifted a bit on my lap and then his gaze locked with mine again. I blinked repeatedly, wondering what he decided. His face wasn't telling me anything. Though his next actions did.

My mouth was abruptly captured by his. His lips moved demandingly against mine. It almost made me want to laugh how impatient he was tonight. It was somehow cute when he wanted it this bad too. Anyway, I ran my tongue along his lips and they parted for me. Quickly darting in, I mapped out the expanse of his mouth and enjoyed the small sounds he made as I did so. My arms pulled him closer and I smirked when I felt an erection press into me. That explained his hurry. How long had he ignored being horny? The weirdo should have just stopped the movie instead.

His body jerked when the tightness in his pants came into contact with me. His face quickly flushed as he broke away from me. His eyes were lidded and downcast. His bottom lip was sucked between his teeth and fuck was it hot. I knew he was just trying to control himself from grinding against me but it really did make him look horribly seductive. When he did it intentionally, it was a cocky kind of sexy. This was a needy kind of sexy, that practically screamed how badly he wanted it right then and then.

While I still had enough sense to control myself, I hoisted him up with me and moved us into my bedroom. I nipped at his neck and drank in his low moans, knowing the walk was giving a teasing friction to his cock. Sitting us down on my bed, I quickly removed his clothes. My shirt was also discarded. His hands were hurriedly undoing my pants as I teased a nipple between my teeth and languidly stroked his cock. He was already leaking pre-cum and panting heavily.

"Grab the lube." Sasuke growled into my ear as he shoved his hand into my pants.

A long groan escaped me and I fumbled in my drawer for it without saying anything. My raven snatched it away from me as soon as I had it, which caught me off guard. What was he doing? My world was blown to pieces when I saw him pour the lotion onto his hand and start to prep himself. I couldn't peel my eyes away from what he was doing, but then his head dipped down to my lap and my fingers dug into my sheets as his mouth swallowed me whole.

My eyes couldn't decide what they wanted to focus on and frantically flitted between his ass and my cock. His tongue rubbed against it and sucked with just the right pressure. His head bobbed up and down, his teeth occasionally grazed the flesh, and he kept deep throating me. God, it felt so good. Then there were his damned fingers. He was roughly thrusting them into himself and it was impossible to miss that he was enjoying it when he moaned around my cock. I thought I was going nuts as I sat there and watched him.

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed when he stopped. Both? It was a fucking wonderful thing to see but I didn't know how much longer I could take it. My boyfriend poured more lotion onto his hand and spread it over my cock as he nipped up my chest. Fuck, I couldn't be happier to have ditched our graduation party. This was by far the best "celebration" that could've happened!

As I watched him, frozen to the spot, Sasuke crashed our lips together. It snapped me out of my funk and my fingers slid into his hair as I responded hungrily. He pressed into me more and his hands wandered my chest. When he pulled away, he lined himself up with my cock. My hands trailed down to his lower back and gently caressed him. Then in a single motion he slammed it into him. With a little gasp, I held him to me. Sasuke brought his hands up to my shoulders and pressed our foreheads together.

That onyx gaze bore into me. I couldn't look away. Fuck. Fuck! Those eyes expressed so much. God, when he looked at me with such yearning I swore I lost all the sanity I had. I captured his lips in a searing kiss. Fuck. I loved him so much. Then I kissed down his neck and quietly moaned his name. The urge impossible to ignore, not that I had any desire to in the first place. His arms clung onto me as he quietly moaned. I didn't know why, but he always kept it inside. He only ever said my name near the end.

"Ah, _please_..." Sasuke whispered.

I knew that meant he wanted me to take over and of course I did whatever he wanted. Flipping us over so I was on top with my precious raven on his back, I began thrusting into him. I kept my body draped over for him and hugged him close. His head was buried in my shoulder, which he used to muffle any of the sounds he couldn't keep in.

When I finally heard my name leave his lips I picked up the pace. Audible groans kept coming from him now. The occasional words like "so close" or "more" would slip past his lips. His fingers dug into my shoulders, leaving angry red marks over my skin as his climax approached. Mine was quickly climbing too. He was going to take me over the edge with him. Fuck! He probably didn't realize how much his voice and his words affected me.

I kept murmuring his name and squeezed him to me as it built up. Sasuke's legs tightened around my waist and he whimpered desperately for his release. It came for him first. I frantically tried to hold off until he was done so I could make it last longer, pulling out just before I came. My limbs gave out and I collapsed on him afterward. While I caught my breath pale fingers idly travelled over my back.

Forcefully pulling away from him after so we could shower, I ended up just staring down at his face. It was calm and composed though a warmth shone through his eyes that spread over me. I grinned down at him and softly kissed his lips, then his neck. There was a quiet sigh that came when my lips came in contact with his neck. A happy one. Hearing a tone so obviously happy and content melted my insides like it always did.

Reluctantly, I picked myself off of him now, stripping off my pants as I waited for him to get up too. His fingers interlaced with mine as he rose from the bed. I looked over to him with a smile. His expression didn't change but his fingers tightened just the slightest bit against mine. So I squeezed back to let him know I noticed and pulled him towards the washroom.

As we climbed in I pestered him until he let me lather him up in soap and shampoo and thought about saying those special words to him. Neither of us had ever said it before. In the end, I decided against it. It felt too soon. We would have college or university to take over our lives too. We'd be busy and maybe that would be a nice thing to hear before hell took over our lives but I bet a better time will come for confessions like that. I was confident I'd know when the right time came along. Or who knows, maybe this guy will beat me to the punch. Though I very much doubted that. He never was very good at admitting his feelings.

It was fun to think about how he would react if I told him I loved him though. Haha, probably not a good idea to say it in the shower. Too many health hazards involved. I looked forward to saying it in the future. It always ended up on the tip of my tongue, wanting so desperately to be let out. God, I really wanted to tell him but I knew better. Sasuke wasn't ready to hear that right now. The thought of the stress of our new workload and the fact we wouldn't get to see each other as often when we went to different schools would definitely weigh on him. He'd worry about it changing over time. So the happy moment would be short lived.

Onyx eyes locked with mine when I stepped back after finishing spreading it all over him. His fingers twitched as he stared and then he quickly averted his eyes as if he saw something he hadn't expected. Haha, oh no. Did he just figure it out himself? With that kind of reaction, he must have some kind of inkling of it now. That all but confirmed my suspicion that now wasn't the time for confessions too. So I pretended not to notice and pushed at his back so he would step under the spray.

The normal neutral expression was back in place when he stepped out from it. He looked at me with one of those unreadable looks of his and I reached behind him for the soap when he just stood there. His gaze moved to the soap when I pulled my arm back and didn't move away from it. I blinked at him and then grinned amusedly.

"Did you want to do it?" I asked and offered him the soap.

Onyx orbs darted back to my face as if it was supposed to have been subtle. It made my lips stretch into a bigger smile and I inched a little closer to him. I dropped a kiss onto his lips and then brought my lips next to his ear. Kissing behind it first, I murmured that I'd love it if he would. To my delight, his ears turned a little pink and he took the soap from me. Soon I could feel him spreading it over me. I hummed happily and kissed him again before straightening.

Then I took the shampoo and rubbed it into my hair as he took his time soaping me up. His eyes refused to meet mine, taking pleasure in following his actions instead. It was almost as though he was using it as an excuse to check me out. As if he needed one. This was Sasuke though so maybe he would feel too embarrassed about blatantly checking me out like that. Which would be super cute. Gosh, I missed the days when he'd get flustered if I caught him from around the time we got together. It was what gave me the courage to ask him out and he was definitely always embarrassed by it up to the first time we had sex.

Nowadays, he didn't care quite as much if I saw him staring at me like that. Maybe if I teased him about it in the right way but otherwise he didn't really care. He stopped whenever I noticed though and it was cute that he couldn't seem to look if I was watching him. Man, he really might be using the soap as an excuse to check me out! That was so cute.

I grinned down at him. Even though he wasn't looking at me he started to shuffle uncomfortably. He knew I was watching him. He really couldn't handle it. Gosh, so cute.

"Oi Sasuke." I said.

"Hn?" Sasuke tensed up now that I was talking to him.

Okay, now I felt a little bad for him.

"Look at me." I told him.

His hands paused and a moment later he complied. Our eyes met and I smiled at him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked when I just continued staring.

"...Nothing. I just like looking at your face." I shrugged.

He gave me a bewildered look but I wasn't lying. I just wanted him to look at me. Well, it would have been nice if he smiled too but that was wishful thinking. So I just laughed and pulled him into me. It only confused him further but his arms wrapped around me.

With a grin, I moved us under the spray of the shower so that I could rinse off. Unfortunately, my raven decided he was getting out of the shower at that moment. I pouted as he pulled away from me but the shampoo falling over my eyes prevented me from watching him. Finishing up as quickly as possible so I could follow him, I let out an anguished whine when I heard the washroom door open and close as he left. Why was he leaving me?! So rude, Sasuke!

Fumbling with a towel, I tied it to my waist after turning the shower off and hurried after him. Just as I was about to hurry upstairs where he had probably disappeared into my room, my phone's ringtone went off in the living room. With a growl, I stomped off in its direction. If it was Mom and I didn't answer, she'd get mad. Dad, on the other hand, would get worried. Mom's name was on the screen and I didn't know if I was happy I didn't come here for nothing or angry that they were interfering with me chasing after my boyfriend.

Either way, I made sure to keep my voice even when I answered the phone.

"Hey Mom, wha-" I was suddenly cut off.

"This is the _third_ time I called!" She yelled. "Why didn't you answer?!"

"...I was in the shower." I was starting to think I should be angry.

"Hrmph. Well, next time, take it in with you." Mom grumped.

"Uh, sure... So why'd you call?" I sighed.

"I wanted to see how that party with your friends was going but," Mom paused and I realized she must be worried why I was home already, "clearly you left, if the quiet and shower is any indication."

"Ah, yeah, Sasuke wasn't having fun so I left with him." I said.

"Oh! So Sasuke's there then~?" Mom asked energetically. "Did you—?"

"Ugh! _Mom_! Stop with that! Should you even be encouraging it?!" I yelled.

"Oh, don't complain so much." Mom sighed unimpressedly. "Like we would leave the two of you alone together if we weren't okay with it."

I knew she had a point but still...! Why did that mean she got to ask me all about it?! Not knowing what to say, I grumbled bitterly into the phone. Mom started humming happily at her little victory.

Suddenly approaching footsteps caught my ear as I simmered and I glanced down the hall. They were upstairs so there was no way I would see anyone there but my gaze was just attracted to where he would show up. Guess I was down here too long and he was wondering what was taking so long. Or he heard me shouting and came to see what I was doing.

Since I had Mom on the phone, I told her about Sasuke staying the night. She made some crude comment about us "having lots of fun" and I nearly hung up on her. Instead, I grit my teeth and carefully considered my next words. While I tried to come up with a way to say I should be giving him my attention instead of her without her twisting the words into something suggestive, I failed. I was saved the trouble from her giddy laughter and she told me to go play "host" to my boyfriend.

Didn't save me from her suggestiveness but it was better than supplying the words to her. Muttering for her to tell Dad I said good night, I then hung up without saying the same to her. She probably gave some affronted gasp to the phone and went to whine to Dad about it.

Sasuke came in to see me scowling at my cell. His brow raised inquisitively but I hardly cared anymore as soon as my eyes landed on him. Oooh, he had my clothes on! God, I _loved_ him in my clothes. He had a pair of my bed shorts and a soft long sleeved shirt on. Black and white respectively. The shirt was a little big on him and the sleeves slid over his palms. It melted me instantly. The eye roll and snort told me that I had a stupid grin plastered all over my face giving me away.

Whatever. Like I cared. I hopped over to him but stopped short of hugging him. I wanted to but at the same time I didn't want to stop looking at him. Those onyx orbs were horribly unimpressed with me right now. His eyes dropped down to glance over me and then trailed off to the phone still in my hand. Ah. That's right, he was curious about that.

"Mom called. So troublesome, right when I was about to chase after you upstairs!" I pouted.

He wouldn't admit it but the fact that his lips only curled up in a smirk, with no snort, eye roll or sigh, told me that he liked that I was running after him. That made me giddy and I grinned. I finally slid my arms lightly around his waist. Not my normal crushing hugs, but I was holding him and I could still bask in the image of him in my clothes. His eyes shone with some amusement now but he didn't say anything.

"You yelled." He said, his brows knitting with some concern and his hands coming up to rest over my shoulders and lightly play with my hair.

"Ah, Mom was, well..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it but I didn't have the eloquence to put it in a way that wouldn't embarrass him. "She was actively encouraging us to have sex."

As expected, Sasuke twitched and his fingers ceased their movements. That was too bad. It felt nice. He shuffled awkwardly and looked away from me as his ears turned a little red. Aw, how cute. His arms fell from my shoulders and moved around to my back as he slid into me. Ooh, damn it, he was too cute! I squeezed him against me and felt the exhale of his breath as his nose nuzzled my neck.

We stayed like that without saying anything for a moment. Then Sasuke pulled back a bit to look at me. I smiled at him. His eyes trailed down as he said I still needed to get dressed. Carelessly shrugging, I teasingly asked if he _wanted_ me to get dressed. A scowl quickly came over him and as his eyes darted away I noticed he didn't deny it. I hummed knowingly and then he was insisting I get dressed as he pried himself away from me.

If I didn't appreciate the sight in front of me, I would have been saddened by it. As it is, I only laughed lightheartedly and let my eyes soak him in. When his scowl turned into a glare from all the ogling, I decided to turn my attention elsewhere and migrated towards the kitchen with a comment of being hungry. There was a huff behind me and no sound of following footsteps. I glanced back at him to see he looked mildly irritated. What was up with that?

I hesitated, unsure if it was a good idea with his current mood, but I extended my hand to him and hoped he would take it. Steely eyes stared at it moodily for a while, with a look as if the alternative to taking it was lopping it off, before he finally came forward and grasped it. I grinned at him and tugged him to my side. The tightness in his face loosened out slowly as I ran my thumb along the back of his hand.

"What should I make?" I asked. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm not particularly hungry..." Sasuke said airily.

"Alright, but if I made something you liked would you eat it?" I couldn't help the lilt of amusement that came into my voice.

His lips furled slightly downward from it but he gave a nod. With a smile and thoughtful hum, I considered what to make. It would be best to make something we both like. As a snack, something easily made too. Mm... Oh! Onigiri. He liked those a lot. Ate them in school all the time.

Although Sasuke didn't like it, I had to take my hand back to prepare everything. I brought the rice pot out and then the rice. A quick look in the fridge told me we didn't have anything to add flavouring. Oh well, Sasuke preferred them plain anyway. So I got it ready to make sticky rice and left it to bake.

Hopping up onto the counter to wait, I looked over at my raven. His face was neutral but I would bet he wasn't happy I hadn't went back over to him. With a grin, I waved him over. He gave me a look. Oh yeah, not happy. Either way, I just continued to insist on him coming up to me until he gave in. He stood in front of me looking mildly irate. I shuffled to the edge without concern. Then ignoring his mood, I reached down and pulled his arms up onto the counter. Then I jerked him forward so he stumbled into my chest.

His body was tense with confusion and he wasn't moving. Knowing better than to chuckle despite how much I wanted to, I trailed my fingers up his arms, over his shoulders and then into his hair. My raven shifted his weight from foot to foot a couple of times before settling into me. His arms circled around my waist and he seemed mighty comfortable with his face buried in my chest. His breaths fanned over my skin unevenly as I ran my nails along his scalp and down his neck. Occasionally, I ducked my hands under his shirt collar and rubbed my fingers into his back.

Whenever I did that, he let out a soft moan and pressed into me more. It got to point where he was irritated every time my hands slid back into his hair. Letting out a soft huff, I gently pushed him away so I could hop down. He looked disappointed but didn't comment on it. Ah, that face destroyed me. Not that I was planning to stop. It was just inconvenient to rub his back from that position.

Smiling at him, I gripped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it upward. Sasuke looked surprised but didn't resist, which _did_ surprise me. Once it was off, I got him to sit in a chair while leaning into the back support and pulled a chair in behind him for myself. I lightly trailed my fingers over his back before applying pressure. As I kneaded the muscle he slumped into the chair and bowed his head, soft sighs and groans slipping past his lips. It was a sound I liked, but one I liked _way_ too much. It was hard to suppress the effect it had on me.

Shifting closer, I leaned in and laid butterfly kisses over his back and shoulders. Then he said my name and I knew this was a bad, bad idea. It was said in the sweetest way, a way that said he liked it, and that would be wonderful if it didn't make me horny. So reluctantly I pulled away and said I was going to check on the rice. It wasn't something I really needed to do but it was probably done now anyway and it was best if I got away quickly.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at that with a look I couldn't read. There was something about it that made me want to press up against his back and wrap my arms around him though. It wasn't quite sad, it just... felt like he didn't want me to go. That must just be my imagination. I would be all of three steps away from him forming the sticky rice. It wasn't like he couldn't be cuddly or simply want me within arms reach but he just stayed close whenever he felt like that.

So I ignored the weird feeling I had and moved over to the rice maker. When I glanced back at him after confirming it was ready, he was leaning into the chair. I couldn't see his face but he seemed all right. Maybe a little bored but that was it. Despite saying that, something felt... off. Was I wrong? Should I have trusted my first instinct after all?

Glancing down at the rice and dried seaweed I had yet to form into the standard triangular shape, I frowned in annoyance. Why couldn't they make themselves? With a light huff, I picked every up and moved them over to the table. Sasuke blinked in surprise and watched me silently. I dropped back into my chair and pulled him into my lap with a light "hup" as I lifted him. His head tilted to look at me but I rested my chin on his shoulder, obstructing the action.

My raven paused but then turned his head back. I glanced up at him discreetly as I pressed into him more. He wasn't making that face anymore so maybe this was what he wanted after all. With a small smile, I returned my attention to making the onigiri while humming happily. After a few were waiting patiently on a plate to be eaten as I made the rest, he suddenly asked if I wanted help making them.

"Uh, no, that's fine. I got this." I assured him.

I was going to tell him to eat his fill instead of bothering with it but he spoke up again before I could.

"Then why did you bring everything here?" He asked.

Because you made a face that made my chest ache with longing despite not understanding what it meant in the least.

"So I wouldn't have to be away from you while I made them, why else?" I cheerily.

"You were two steps away." Sasuke snorted.

"I don't care." I pouted.

And neither did you.

"Anyway, eat some of these!" I exclaimed. "You said you would."

I half expected him to say he said he'd eat if I made something he liked but he just picked a couple up quietly. He ate one of them but held the other one up for me. Eh? He was feeding me? He never did that. I got excited and obediently opened my mouth. Oh! He actually put it in! I wiggled my feet around happily as I munched on the rice and formed more of them.

It was peaceful. My raven curled into me after I finished making them, apparently done with the onigiri after having three. That left six more for me! I casually rubbed circles into his hip with my thumb as I ate, his breaths ghosting over my neck. Actually, I wonder why he didn't put the shirt back on. It wasn't like him to hang around shirtless. He liked to be clothed. Unless we were in bed together anyway. It was kinda funny since he liked skinship a lot but didn't want to remove the clothes for it. It was something that made me feel bad for him but not enough to keep my laughter at it away.

He must be enjoying it right now. Heh. Good for him. Sasuke got up once I was finished though. It surprised me a bit. Why was he in such a hurry? Did he want me to get dressed that badly? I watched him put on my shirt and stand at the threshold of the kitchen. Onyx orbs finally locked on me. Nothing was said for a while and I got up since he obviously didn't want to hang around the kitchen. Surprisingly, he waited for me to reach him.

Instead of continuing off to my room like I expected, he dropped his forehead onto my shoulder. Then pale fingers lightly traced my chest and stomach. It was odd of him and I knit my brows in concern. I asked if something was wrong and brought a hand into his hair to comb through it soothingly. He stopped all movement at the gesture but then pulled away. He eyed me for a second and then he smirked.

His arms wrapped around my neck as he kissed me. They loosened as he leaned into my ear. My hands settled on his hips without my realizing it. Now I moved them around his back to pull him closer. His breath kept hitting my ear and I impatiently waited for him to speak.

"You like me in your clothes, right?" Sasuke said in a low voice that he knew got me worked up. "So I want to know what you like more. Me in them or... me out of them?"

After those enlightening words, he lightly shoved on my chest—when did his hands get there—to put distance between us and turned away from me with a knowing smirk on his lips. Then he disappeared. And I stood rooted to the spot with my mouth dry. Once I finally snapped out of it though I chased after him to where he'd retreated into my room, a grin curling my lips. Oh man, this was the best "graduation party" ever!

I got to him when he was heading through the door. That smirk was still there but there was an eagerness in him he'd been hiding until now. And I pounced on him. Slipping into my room with him trapped in my arms, I kicked the door closed and showed him just how much I loved him out of my clothes.


End file.
